Hilos
by Dlaymei
Summary: Las personas destinadas a encontrarse se encuentran atadas a través de un hilo rojo en sus meñiques. Pese a que Craig desconocía esta información, aquel hilo tembloroso atado en su dedo jamás le llamo demasiado la atención.


**Disclaimer:** South Park pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone

* * *

La madera vieja debajo de mi cuerpo, y el olor de las mañanas. Me encontré a mi mismo durmiendo en una banca en el parque, botellas de vidrio sin una gota de licor a mi alrededor. Pude ver el vapor desprendiéndose de mi abrigo, siendo despertado por el sol y llamado hacia las nubes. La luz dorada de aquella maldita estrella me recordó lo mucho que bebí anoche, una factura en forma de jaqueca.

Me incorporé pesadamente, sentándome y posando mis pies en algo blando. Observé el cuerpo inerte de mi compañero Kenny, que yacía inconsciente –Durmiendo o muerto, no me importa– Mientras se aferraba a una botella de cerveza. Una borrachera de las muchas que teníamos cada semana. El hilo rojo en su meñique se movía levemente, siempre me pregunte a donde estos hilos guiaban, siempre apuntaban a distintas direcciones. El mío no paraba de temblar, nunca lo hizo.

Nunca he sido alguien normal. Aunque cuando pequeño adoraba lo aburrido y monótono, anhele una vida completa así, el color gris, anhele una vida sin sobresaltos, que el curso de esta siguiera fluyendo como un rio eterno, ser parte de un todo, y ser reconocido como nada.

El hecho de querer algo así se puede considerar como raro ¿No? Es especial si se trata de un niño de ocho años. De cierta forma retorcida es irónico.

El curso de mis días era una constante espera para el siguiente, para poder esperar luego el que viniera, así hasta el día en que comenzara mi eterno descanso. Durante gran parte de mi niñez, creí ser alguien corriente. Hasta que la curiosidad común de la infancia hizo una repentina aparición en mi, haciéndome jalar las prendas de mi madre mientras limpiaba los trastos de la cena y darle la interrogante que comenzaba a crecer en mi cabeza "¿Para qué son todos estos hilos?" ella me observó, perpleja. Desvió sus ojos a mi mano sujeta en su falda y creyó entender "Para formar una tela, cariño" y yo pensando que era la respuesta correcta, me fui satisfecho.

Si el hilo atado a mi meñique, era parte de una tela, mi deseo de ser una parte desconocida de un todo estaba completo. Vi el universo entero como un trozo de género hasta la llegada de mi pubertad. Fue la misma tarde en la que conocí a Kenneth.

Me encontraba charlando con mi amigo Clyde, apoyado en un árbol, cuando alguien algo aturdido me toco el hombro y me preguntó.

" -¿Mpfffff?"

O eso fue lo que entendí, debido a que su abrigo le cubría la boca. Levanté una ceja, y le escruté con la mirada. Una interrogante en sus ojos, dándome a entender que buscaba una respuesta a lo que sea que hubiera preguntado.

El hilo en su meñique, en ese momento, guiaba al mismo lugar que el mío. Alcé una ceja y le pregunté el porqué de esto. Ese día fue cuando después de interrogantes incomodas, me dieron a entender que yo era el único que podía ver aquellos hilos carmines.

Y por alguna razón que todavía desconozco, Kenny me creyó. Me dijo que me comprendía, que había algo raro en él, que nadie creía su secreto. Nunca me contó cual era, pero estoy conforme sin preguntarle.

Sin delicadeza alguna me paré arriba de Kenny, quitándole el aire y haciéndole despertar. Antes de que terminara de toser y que siquiera alcanzara a insultarme, yo ya me había ido. Escuché sus pasos algo torpes –Seguramente por el dolor que le causé- detrás mío.

-Gracias por despertarme con tanta delicadeza, cariño.-murmuró ya a mi lado

-Me paso las noches pensando distintas formas de cómo despertarte, cielo-contesté. Kenny sonrió de lado y seguimos en silencio. Si había algo de él que me gustaba, era que pese a ser un pervertido, ninfómano, borracho, irritante y acosador… era silencioso por naturaleza, nunca quebrantó las paz en la que nos sumíamos al estar juntos a menos que fuera para algo que se considerara necesario… que él considerara necesario.

Mi hilo temblaba más de lo habitual, se movía frenético. El hilo de McCormick parecía seguirle, juraría que ambos se hallaban desesperados, algo me decía que estaban desesperados.

El hilo tiró de mi meñique, se movía demasiado rápido y estaba comenzando a jalarme con él. No era mi meñique el que me decía adonde ir, algo me impulsaba. Kenneth me llamó al ver que me apartaba y comenzó a seguirme. Me afirmo del hombro y me encaró. Pero sus ojos se desviaron de los míos a algo que yacía a mis espaldas. Nunca en mi vida vi sus orbes tan claramente como en aquel momento, brillaban con intensidad y sus parpados se hallaban completamente abiertos. Voltee cautelosamente y lo primero que vi fue a dos chicos. Uno afirmaba al otro de la muñeca, como impidiendo que escapase, y el otro temblaba y hacía ruidos raros.

Tenía el cabello completamente desordenado y su cuerpo delgado era asaltado por espasmos cada dos por tres, se veía asustado, nervioso. Nunca antes me había sentido tan preocupado. Una sensación de vació en el estomago y mi corazón latió con fuerza.

El hilo se hizo más claro que nunca, flotaba en el aire y era mecido levemente, pero no arrastrado por las corrientes. Nos rodeaba a ambos, a mí y al extraño chico, se veía enredado a nuestro alrededor y parecía cada vez acortarse más conforme las ganas de avanzar se incrementaban. Kenny se adelantó y fue corriendo como un poseso hasta ambos, yo le seguí aunque más lento.

-¡Vamos Tweek! ¡Aquel señor no tenía nada que ver con el atentado del 9/11!

-¡Gah! ¡P-pero vestía de traje y…!

-¡HOLASOYKENNY!-gritó Kenny, se veía nervioso y algo sonrojado, sus manos temblaban. Su meñique estaba unido con el del otro chico por un hilo carmesí algo enredado, pero rodeaba sus palmas acercándolas lentamente y parecía continuar de apoco con sus brazos.

-¿Perdón?

Dirigí mi vista a los ojos del tipo raro, sus orbes se movían frenéticamente escrutando el rostro de mi amigo y parecía estar pensando algo importante.

-¡Un hibrido de Duende Y Alien!-gritó apuntándole y yo me eché a reír. Sentí tres pares de ojos observándome extrañados. Kenny lanzó un grito de exclamación y me abrazó mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-Oh dios mío, yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe. Tienes sangre en tu interior, eres humano ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Déjame saber si sabes como un humano! Siempre quise probarte…

-¡Saca tu asquerosa lengua de mi cara aborto fallido!-

Kenny comenzó a reírse. Pude notar como el otro chico contenía la risa, Kenny le observaba de soslayo. Maldito payaso.

-¡Ack!- fue lo que exclamo el rubio más despeinado antes de patear las partes ya no privadas ni santas de McCormick, haciéndome enfocar la atención en él. Me miraba asustado y algo intrigado. Haciendo acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me mantuve serio y le extendí mi mano.

-Craig Tucker.

El me observó cohibido y correspondió el gesto.

-Tweek Tweak. – murmuró. Con el rabillo del ojo vi como El otro tipo consolaba a Kenny, el cual fingía haberse roto algo con la caída.- t-tu amigo es ¡ack! Raro.

Sonreí de medio lado. Tweek se sobresalto y desvió la mirada sonrojado. Era un chico verdaderamente adorable. Le invité un café a lo que él y su acompañante gritaron al unísono un desesperado "¡Sí!"

Fuimos con Kenny y en la cafetería más cercana terminamos de presentarnos. Su amigo se llamaba Leopold, pero le decían Butters. Tweek se veía infinitamente más calmado aunque no dejaba de temblar, bebía con cuidado de no quemarse la lengua. Yo le observé embelesado, me recordó un gatito el cual bebe agua por primera vez, con cuidado pero con deseo. Nos pidieron que los acompañáramos a la casa de Butters, que tenían que estudiar. Tanto Kenny como yo accedimos.

Tweek golpeó a un tipo en las bolas por el camino y cuando ya nos alejamos del pobre individuo, se acercó a mí y me dijo.

-C-creo que no m-me quieres matar.

Yo sonreí levemente y despeine su ya de por sí desordenado cabello.

-Yo quiero protegerte.-solté sin darme cuenta. Con el poco tiempo que le conocía yo ya sabía lo susceptible que Tweek era, y temí asustarle. Pero solo sentí como su mano se entrelazaba con la mía y susurraba palabras rápidas e inentendibles sobre superhéroes. Sentí y vi como el hilo nos envolvía y acercaba, como un abrazo. La felicidad recorrió mis venas como si de sangre se tratara.

Hasta que vino Kenny y nos silbó. Tweek gritó algo sobre que era mucha presión y Butters tuvo que taclearlo para que no saliera corriendo.

* * *

No iba a hacer nada hasta mucho tiempo más, pero todos en este fandom resultaron ser sumamente cálidos que me impulsaron aponerle fin a esto que hace meses tengo escrito y no continúe por temor. Espero le haya gustado.

Si Kenny me salió muy OOC, perdónenme, cuando lo escribí pensaba como sería si dos de mis amigos tuvieran un hijo y como actuaría…


End file.
